Monsters and Mainstream
by Linkin41
Summary: "Stop denying it." "What?" "I may not remember everything that happened during my personality crisis, but I do remember that we played Monsters and Mainstream." Just a little moment between Scene and Hip Hop.


Just a little oneshot that wouldn't go away until it was written. I might do more of these if I get more ideas for it. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was in MyMusic's break room where Scene finally cornered Hip Hop, who was getting another cup of coffee.

"Stop denying it," Scene started.

"What," Hip Hop gave her a confused look.

"I may not remember everything that happened during my personality crisis, but I do remember that we played Monsters and Mainstream."

"No, we didn't," Hip Hop shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"We did, I know we did! I'm not crazy," Scene persisted, "why do you keep denying it?!"

"Look, I have some things to get back to," Hip Hop managed to scoot by her, "we'll talk later."

Scene threw her hands up in frustration as Hip Hop left the break room.

* * *

"I think it's really weird he's in denial about this," Scene explained to the camera in the confessional, "why would he try to cover it up? It doesn't make sense."

Scene's eyes lit up, "I know! I can ask Intern 2! Those two are really good friends! Maybe he can tell me why Hip Hop is acting so weird."

* * *

"I don't know why Scene is confronting me like this," Hip Hop took his turn in the confessional, "I mean, I want to admit to it, but I'm afraid that she'll say something about me being a nerd. I can't have that happen, I don't want to be fed to the rats."

Hip Hop sighed, "I'll think about telling her the truth about me. We'll see."

* * *

After spending twenty minutes on Tumblr reblogging her favorite bands and lolcats, Scene turned her chair toward Intern 2. She frowned at what was on his computer screen, another boring spreadsheet. He had a thing for spreadsheets that she couldn't understand, but to each their own she supposed.

"Hey, Intern 2," She said, drawing out the 'o.'

"Yes, Scene," Intern 2 glanced over his shoulder.

"I was thinking you can tell me what's going on with Hip Hop lately," Scene explained, "he's acting so weird."

"He seems normal to me," Intern 2 replied.

"Really? I mean...are you sure he isn't hiding anything or-"

"Nope, definitely not hiding anything," Intern 2 answered quickly.

Scene furrowed her brows, now Intern 2 was acting strange. Maybe he was in on it too.

Between the bass from Techno and Dubstep's office and Idol singing while she updated Twitter, Hip Hop could barely hear himself think. He did, however, manage to catch a bit of Intern 2 and Scene's conversation. Hip Hop opened a drawer in his desk, looking at the Monsters and Mainstream box. He finally made his decision.

After sending off an e-mail to Indie about how to better market MyMusic(which Hip Hop was sure that he would reject most of it), he grabbed his jacket and started heading to the door.

"Yo, Scene," Hip Hop said as he slid his arms into the jacket, "I'm going for a walk. You wanna come along?"

Hip Hop bit his tongue. He almost said 'Come along Pond' in the middle of the office.

Scene nodded, "Sure, I'll go with you!"

As Scene zipped up her hoodie, Intern 2 looked over to Scene and back to Hip Hop with a questioning gaze. Hip Hop nodded, answering the question. Once Scene was by his side, the two of them went outside with a couple cameras following behind them.

They were silent at first as they began walking away from the office. Hip Hop was still trying to summon the courage to tell her. Scene occasionally glanced over to him, wondering if he was going to say anything.

Finally, when he figured they were far enough away from the office, Hip Hop took a deep breath.

"You're not crazy," He started, "we did play Monsters and Mainstream."

"I knew it," Scene exclaimed, "why were you denying it!?"

"Because…," Hip Hop took a brief look at the cameras, "I didn't want anyone else to know."

"But why," Scene asked.

"I don't want the rest of the office to know that I'm...a poser," Hip Hop admitted.

Scene stopped walking and gasped, "You're a poser?!"

"Keep your voice down," Hip Hop gestured as he looked around, "I mean, I listen to hip hop, but it's not my favorite thing. I prefer listening to classical music, because I'm a cello player."

Scene couldn't believe what she was hearing, but before she could say anything, Hip Hop continued.

"I like playing cello and other things people would consider nerdy. Doctor Who is one of my favorite shows! I love anime and video games and Lord of the Rings!"

"You like anime," Scene interrupted, "that means you actually watched my My Neighbor Totoro dvds!"

"I love My Neighbor Totoro," Hip Hop said excitedly.

"Oh. My. Chemical Romance," Scene said happily.

"I used play Avatars too," Hip Hop continued, "until _they_ killed mine."

The grin on Scene's face faded as Hip Hop started walking again.

"_They _killed your Avatars too," Scene caught up to Hip Hop, "what did you do?!"

"I made cookies shaped like the logo as a joke a few years ago," Hip Hop answered, "I loved my Avatar. He was the best one I knew."

Scene fell silent as the two of them rounded the corner, heading back to the office. A moment of silence for fallen Avatars.

"Does anyone else know," Scene asked, "that you're...a poser?"

"Intern 2 does," Hip Hop answered, "but he's the only one."

"Until now," Scene added, "I promise to keep your secret safe!"

Hip Hop smiled, "Thanks. You know, you are pretty cool."

Scene returned the smile, "You are too."

"Hey, I invited Intern 2 over to my place to play some video games tonight. Maybe you could come over too? We could watch My Neighbor Totoro if we get tired of playing."

"Sure, I'd love to! Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

"Dope," Hip Hop said as they reached the door to the office, "remember, we didn't talk about any of this."

Scene nodded, opening the door and stepping inside.


End file.
